Werewolf Child
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Remus had a son with someone. His son was taken from him by a horrible twist of fate. Remitus. Mpreg. RL/? RL/SB COMPLETE! 1st of the Child Series.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter One

Remus John Lupin was screwed. And not in a good way. No, in fact, the "good way" is what got him into this situation in the first place. Yes, Remus John Lupin, was pregnant at just twenty years old. He was pacing up and down his living room, trying to believe the concept that he could be pregnant. _This is impossible,_ he thought. _Irrational and impossible! Other people get pregnant...I just didn't think it would happen to me. _

Remus flopped on his couch on his stomach. The very place the child inside of him was growing. Remus groaned, rolled over, and covered his face with his hands. "I'm screwed," he breathed to himself.

"Why are you screwed, Moony?" Came the concerned voice of his best friend, Sirius Black.

Remus spun around and stared at Sirius. "S-Sirius, I didn't realize you were home...I thought you had a date with Eris?"

"Nah," Sirius replied, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping in a seat. "That's later today. Now," Sirius looked Remus square in the eyes. "Why are you screwed?"

Remus took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I'mtwomonthspregnant!"

Sirius blinked. "Ok, slow down and repeat."

"I'm two months pregnant."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Is it yours?"

Remus hit Sirius upside the head with a book that was laying on the coffee table. "Idiot mutt, of _course_ it's mine...I'm the one who's pregnant!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Right, my bad, mate. So..." Sirius said awkwardly. "Who's the dad?"

Remus hugged himself. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius held his hands up. "Alright, I won't make you. But...what are you gonna do with the kid?"

"I'm going to keep it," Remus said.

"Wow," Sirius sighed. "Well, if you need help, I'm here for you."

Remus smiled. "I know, Sirius. Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and a tall blond haired, hazel eyed girl walked in. "Hi, Remy, Siri! Siri, you ready?"

Sirius smiled. "You bet I am Eris!" Sirius turned back to Remus. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Remus nodded and Sirius and Eris left. Once the door shut, Remus placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm going to protect you, little one. I will love you enough to equal the love of ten parents. We don't need your father. Just you watch."

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I shouldn't've uploaded a new story, but this one is already complete on my laptop and I wanna get it off of it so I can focus on Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise. Read and review, as always. Love, PGF.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Two

Remus walked into the apartment he and Sirius shared carrying a gigantic stack of books he just bought from Flourish and Blotts. He was struggling to close the door when he felt his books yanked from his arms and was met with the very angry face of Sirius. Remus gulped as he saw the look of pure rage on his friends face. "Hello, Padfoot," Remus nervously chuckled.

"Don't 'Hello, Padfoot' me! What in the name of Merlin's hat were you thinking? You are _pregnant_, Remus! You can't carry things like this!" Sirius growled.

Remus blanched and cupped his stomach in his hands. "I-I forgot."

"You _forgot_?" Sirius asked skeptically. "How could you _forget_ something so important!"

Remus sank onto the couch, face buried in hands. "I don't know."

Sirius' expression softened as he sank down next to his roommate and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...you _need_ to be more careful. Promise me you'll be more careful next time, alright?"

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and hugged his best friend tight. "I promise, Sirius," he whispered.

Sirius patted his back. "Good." He then turned his attention to the books Remus bought. "Looks like you cleaned out _another_ section in Flourish and Blotts."

Remus laughed. "And some of the back room, actually. They are pregnancy books and books on infant and child care." Sirius laughed and released his friend.

Remus smiled. "Wanna help me put them on the new shelf I have in my room?"

Sirius rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Sure."

Remus beamed. "Great!" He barked with laughter as he hopped off of the couch which received a glare from Sirius. Remus looked contrite. "Right...sorry. Force of habit."

"Old habits die hard, Remus, remember that." Sirius said, eyes stern.

Remus nodded and made his way to his room. Sirius followed, levitating the books behind him.

Later that night, Remus was awoken by the horrible urge to use the toilet. He rushed to the bathroom and quickly relieved himself. As he was washing his hands, he thought, _This is getting rediculous! I've gone to the bathroom at least four times within the past hour! Ugh!_ His thoughts paused as he thought of the man who did this to him. _Curse him to the eigth circle of Hell._

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, the eight circle of Hell is a Dante's Inferno reference. The eight circle has the sinners encased in ice up to a certain point depending on how severe the sin. Anyway, I plan on updating this in rapid succession with chapters coming each day or every other day. Not quiet sure yet. Also, after the first ten chapters, it gets kinda fast paced. If you need help understanding anything about this story, drop me a question through a review. As always, no flames. Read and review**

**3 PGF**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Three

Two months had passed without much incident. Remus kept his promise to Sirius and had been more careful. Though, he was curious as to _why_ his immature friend was taking such a keen interest in his pregnancy. He quickly shook off the thoughts. He was very happy about being pregnant. It, for some odd reason, made it so he didn't have to change! For the first time since he was six years old, Remus felt like a normal person...well, as normal as a pregnant wizard can feel, anyway.

Though, his pregnancy was a little overwhelming at times. He experienced morning sickness from the very beginning of it and was always exhausted. That, and he had major mood swings. But, his first trimester was finally over!

A knock on his bedroom door started Remus out of his musings. "Come in!"

Sirius opened the door and smiled. "G'morning, Moony! How're you feeling?"

Remus smiled. "Better."

Sirius beamed. "Glad to hear it. So, listen, I just got done talking to James through the Floo. He wanted to know if we wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with him and Lily for lunch. What do you think?"

Remus thought for a moment before nodding. "Sounds great! I need to go to Hogwarts anyway for my appointment with Poppy."

Sirius nodded and left Remus to get ready. Remus stood from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened it and looked in the mirror. Remus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he saw his baby bump. He rested his palms against his bare stomach and began to rub gently.

Remus frowned slightly as his ministrations brought no response from the baby within him. "Come on," he whispered. "Kick, for me? Please, kick for...Huh, I don't know what I'm supposed to call myself," Remus chuckled. "Technically, little one, I'm your mother. But, you can't really call me Mama, can y-oh!" The second Remus said 'Mama' the baby inside him kicked. "Okay, then," Remus announced. "I'm Mama!" The baby kicked again in agreement.

Smiling and humming, Remus put on a pair of gray trousers, belt on slightly loose to accomodate his bump, a blue silk shirt, and a winter traveling cloak was slung over his arm. He pulled on socks and shoved his feet in his shoes.

Remus walked to the kitchen and began to make himself some breakfast. Sirius walked out of the bathroom and smiled. He walked up to the werewolf, grabbed him from behind, and dipped him as though they were dancing. "Good morning, dear! Are you making breakfast for your fabulous husband?" (A/N: Sirius and Remus are not actually married. Sirius just said this as a joke.) Sirius righted Remus and the two started laughing.

"Oh, yes, sugarplum," Remus said between laughter. "It's called 'Make It Yourself'!"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Who just calls someone 'sugarplum'?" Remus stuck his tongue out at the Animagus and proceeded to make his eggs, bacon, and toast.

Once the two of them had their own breakfast and were sitting at the table, it became slightly awkward. Sirius kept on acting like he wanted to say something, but stopped at the last second. Annoyed, Remus finally cried out, "For Merlin's sake, Sirius! Just say it!"

Sirius stared in shock. Remus was usually calm and rarely yelled at anyone, especially him. "Alright...Remus...who is the father of your child?"

Remus' eyes grew cold. "I told you two months ago, Sirius. I don't want to talk about it." Remus stood abruptly and left the kitchen.

Sirius, however, was persistent and followed. "You can't avoid it forever, Remus!"

"Watch me," Remus growled, stalking into his room and attempting to slam the door shut in Sirius' face, but Sirius was too fast and ended up in the room anyway.

"It's his _right_ to know he's going to be a father!" Sirius pleaded.

"I don't care!" Remus yelled back, stubbornly.

"How bad could it possibly be, huh? Just tell me!" Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders as the shorter man tried to turn away.

The baby was kicking something fierce because of Remus' distress. Remus placed a palm on his stomach in an attempt to placate the infant inside him.

Sirius shook Remus' shoulders gently, as to not harm the baby. "Tell me!"

"IT'S SNAPE, ALRIGHT?" Remus yelled at the top of his lungs.

There was a pregnant silence in which Sirius released his grip on Remus' shoulders. "Happy now?" Remus panted.

"You...slept with..._Snape_?" Sirius asked, stunned.

Remus sank onto his bed, ashamed. "Yes."

Sirius sat down next to Remus. "You already told him...didn't you?"

Remus nodded and rubbed at the tears in his eyes. "I told him after Poppy told me."

"How'd it happen? Was it a one night stand or...?"

Remus laughed humorlessly. "We were actually dating for only three months. We had sex _once_. The night my baby was concieved."

Sirius nodded. "What was his reaction?"

"He told me I was lying. That I was just saying that to trap him." Remus started sobbing then.

Sirius gathered Remus in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be ok, Moony." Remus nodded against Sirius' chest. "You think you're still up for lunch with Prongs and Lily?"

Remus bit his lip. "I don't kn-" a sudden, light kick to his abdomen gave him more reassurance than anything Sirius had said. "Yes," Remus stated. "Yes, I'm still up for it."

**A/N: Well...how do you guys like it so far? I'm starting to think you guys think this is stupid cuz I've only had ONE review! Really people? Honestly, I've had over 120 hits just today, so it's not like nobody's reading it. REVIEW! **

**3 PGF**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Four

Later that afternoon, Sirius and Remus made their way to The Three Broomsticks. Once they walked in, Remus almost ran right back out. Because, sitting at the bar, was Severus Snape, a forboding creature in all black.

Sirius grabbed Remus and led him into the pub. "It'll be fine," he muttered in Remus' ear. Remus nodded slightly and allowed Sirius to lead him to the table where James and Lily were waiting.

Lily stood and held her arms out to Remus. "Look at you! Are you eating right? Are you doing everything Poppy asks? You aren't straining yourself are you? The baby's healthy?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes again! I actually have an appointment with her today after lunch."

"Milking this for all you're worth, aren't you, Lupin?" Came a cold voice from behind Remus.

Remus spun around and looked into those black eyes he loved, imploringly. "Severus...please, I'm not lying! I'm pregnant! Here, feel!" Remus grabbed Severus' hand and placed it on his stomach. Nothing. "Please!" Remus muttered to his stomach. "Please, kick baby. Please kick for...for Mama!" At first, Remus didn't think anything would happen, then...a fairly powerful kick was aimed right under Severus' hand.

Severus' eyes widened. Then, he shook his head. "Nice try, Lupin. I know a good spell when I see one."

Remus' eyes filled with tears and he sobbed. "Severus...that is _our_ child in there. Please...I'm not trying to trap you. All I'm asking is that you'll be in the child's life...even if you're not in mine."

Severus shook his head once more and left the pub.

Remus stood in shock. "H-How could he _not_ believe me?" He dropped to his knees and started to cry.

James and Lily were at a loss for words. They both turned to Sirius who was already on the floor rocking Remus in his arms.

James sighed. _Well, _he thought, _there goes the news of Lily's and my engagement._

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that it is short. However, I am the author and I like it that way! Lol. My previous promise that I will update a new chapter might be on hold for the next four days. I'm graduating high school Thursday with my senior all nighter following it immediately, I'll be asleep all day Friday, my open house on Saturday, and my friend's baby shower on Sunday. Well, maybe you'll just get five chapters on Monday? Do you guys like that idea? Well, I've rambled long enough. Drop a review. Ta-ta!**

**3 PGF**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Five

Three months later found Remus sitting in the living room of his and Sirius' apartment. Remus was looking through a baby name book in a vain attempt to find the right name for his child. Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open and a sobbing Sirius came inside.

Remus jumped and spun around. "Sirius! What's wrong?"

Sirius sat on the couch next to Remus and dove into his chest, which wasn't very easy due to the swell of Remus' stomach. "E-E-Eris was cheating on me!"

"What?" Remus gasped.

Sirius nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Who with?"

"E-Evan Rosier!" Sirius spat. "That slimy Slytherin who was in our year!"

Remus rubbed Sirius' back. "I'm sorry, Siri."

Sirius sniffed and sat back up. "Thanks, Remy." He cleared his throat and leaned over Remus' shoulder to see what he was reading. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to find baby names."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Any luck?"

Remus sighed, "No."

Sirius' face brightened. "I'll help."

Remus smiled at Sirius and tried to ignore the tightening of his heart when Sirius smiled at him like that. "Thanks." They looked through the book for hours. And, even then, they still had nothing.

Sirius sighed, "Shadow?"

Remus perked up. "What did you say?"

"Shadow?"

Remus thought for a second. "Shadow Lupin...Remus will be his middle name so it would be Shadow Remus Lupin. What do you think?"

Sirius nodded and smiled. "I like it. It has a great ring to it."

Remus blushed. "What about a girl?"

"What do _you_ think it's going to be?" Sirius asked, getting sick of looking through that horrid book.

"I think it's going to be a boy...I just have a feeling." Remus mumbled, blushing even more.

"Then there you go! Besides...Shadow is a unisex name, anyway!" Sirius barked.

"What about the girls middle name?" Remus questioned.

"Remusa?" Sirius howled with laughter.

Remus smiled. "Thank you for your help, Siri." He kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Sirius blushed. "You're welcome."

Remus laughed at the fact that the normally suave Sirius was blushing. "Want to come and see the nursery?"

Sirius grinned and got up off the couch. He turned and helped Remus hoist himself up. Once Remus was up, he pressed a hand to his back and waddled down the hall and towards the bedrooms.

Remus walked to the door at the very end of the hallway. He turned to make sure that Sirius was behind him then, opened the door.

Inside the room, Sirius gasped. This was the first time he had been allowed in the nursery due to his fear of a nesting Remus who insisted he wasn't allowed to see it until it was finished. On one side of the nursery was a crib and changing table. Both were made of wood painted a calming cream color. The crib had a pastel green lining and matress and, folded over the edge of the crib, was a baby blanket. Sirius went up and ran his hand over the blanket. It was made of soft, warm cream cotton with a pastel green silk edging. Sirius turned to look at his best friend. "Did you make this?"

Remus nodded. "But, it's not finished yet. I still need to embroider the edge with the baby's initials once it's born."

Sirius nodded and continued to look around the nursery. In a corner of the room was a rocking chair with the same color scheme as the crib and changing table. Along another wall was a chest of drawers which were filled with baby supplies, at least that's what Sirius assumed. The walls were painted magically. He knew this because there was a mural all around the room of a calm field filled with baby centaurs and their parents and a few sheep here and there. Every now and then, a unicorn or two would canter across the field and back into the trees.

Sirius was astounded. He turned and saw Remus standing in the middle of the room with a nervous look on his face, as though he was scared Sirius wouldn't like the nursery. "Remus," he breathed. "This room is beautiful."

Remus' eyes brightened. "You really think so?"

Sirius walked up to him and nodded. "Yes, almost as beautiful as you." And, they kissed.

**A/N: Yay! I had some spare time! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Six

Sirius was awoken by his eight month pregnant boyfriend. He groaned and swatted at the hand that was poking and prodding him. "Remus," he grumbled. "It's two-thirty in the morning, go back to sleep."

Remus sniffled. _Blasted hormones_, he thought as he rubbed his sudden tear filled eyes. Remus' lower lip trembled and he attempted to choke back a sob. Though, unfortunately, he failed.

Upon hearing Remus sob, Sirius was wide awake. He shot up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around the pregnant lycan. "Rem...what's the matter, beauty?"

Remus shied away from Sirius and scooted over to the edge of their queen sized bed. "Y-You hate me!" _You're being irrational he doesn't hate you...he's _tired_!_

Sirius was dumbfounded. "Love, I don't hate you!"

"Y-Yes, you d-do! I d-don't blame you. L-Look at me! I l-look like a b-b-bloody whale!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus from behind, resting his hands on Remus' swollen stomach. "How could I hate you?" Sirius murmured against Remus' bare shoulder. He nuzzled in the side of Remus' neck and kissed the curve where the neck ended and shoulder began. "How could I hate you when I love you so much my heart aches when you aren't around? How could I hate you when you're so beautiful? Tell me, Remus...How could I hate you?"

Remus shrugged. "I still look like a bloody whale," he sniffed.

Sirius turned Remus' face so he could look in those crystal blue eyes. "You do _not_ look like a bloddy whale. You look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed Remus' full lips, gently.

Remus smiled as Sirius pulled away. They cuddled together for awhile in silence. Then..."Siri?" Remus called softly.

Sirius snapped out of his doze. "Yes, Rem?"

"Do you think you could run down to the kitchen and get me some chocolate ice cream?"

Sirius chuckled. "Sure." He stood from the bed, pulled on his dressing gown, and headed towards the door.

"Siri, with coconut."

Sirius nodded.

"Oh! With raspberry syrup, too!"

Sirius nodded again and turned to walk out the door.

"Siri!"

Sirius sighed and turned around. "Yes, love?"

Remus smiled. "Just one more thing...green olives." Remus' smile grew wider as he rubbed his stomach.

Sirius' eyes bugged out of his head. "You want chocolate ice cream with coconut, raspberry syrup, and...green olives?"

Remus nodded, still rubbing his stomach. "Yep!"

Sirius sighed again. "Alright, one bowl of chocolate ice cream with coconut, raspberry syrup, and-" he shuddered "-green olives coming right up." Then, he left the bedroom to make the horrible concoction.

**A/N: Yep, it was a filler chapter. But, hey, you got an update, right? Right? *nervous chuckle* H-Hey, guys, what's with the torches and pitchforks? *runs* REVIEW!**

**3 PGF**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Seven

Today was July 31st, 1980 and it was a beautiful day for a wedding, Remus decided as he watched James and Lily say their vows on the shores of the Black Lake. All of Lily's and James' family and friends were there. And...Remus meant _all_. Severus Snape was seated directly in front of him. The bloody git didn't even ask him how his child was!

Remus' head snapped up when people started applauding for Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. He applauded and allowed Sirius to pull him to his feet.

"C'mon," Sirius murmered, gently. "Let's get you inside, eh? I'll bet you're roasting."

Remus gave Sirius a beautiful smile and nodded. While the ceremony was outside, the reception would be held in the Great and Entrance Hall of the castle.

Remus stopped at the front steps as another wave of pain throbbed through his body. It had been happening since early this morning. Remus assumed it was just back pain, but it was becoming more and more frequent.

Sirius turned around and gave his boyfriend a frantic look. "I'm fine, Puppy." Remus said. "Just some back pain, that's all."

Sirius didn't look totally convinced. "Ok," he hedged. "But, if I find out you're lying to me, you'll be in big trouble!"

Remus rolled his eyes, amused. "Oh, yeah, Sirius. Whatever you say." He laughed and waddled his way into the castle.

The reception was beautiful and decked out in Gryffindor colors. Sirius led Remus to a table in the Great Hall and began rubbing his back. Just as Remus was beginning to relax, immense pain shot up his spine and he gasped and clutched his stomach.

"The baby's coming," Remus grunted through clenched teeth.

Sirius was in an absolute panic. "You were in labor and you didn't even tell me!"

Remus rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain. "Can we worry about that later and get this baby out of me now?"

"Uh...right!" Sirius looked around the Great Hall and saw that Poppy was already heading up to the Infirmary to get ready for Remus. "I need help getting him up to the Hospital Wing!" He shouted. A person stepped up. Sirius and Remus didn't even look at who it was while they slung one of Remus' arms over each of their shoulders and heaved him up to the Hospital Wing.

Once Remus was settled on the bed in the Hospital Wing's private ward did the two men notice who was with them.

"You," Remus growled. "_Leave_!"

"Please," Severus begged. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Poppy and Lily have helped me see the error of my ways. Please, let me be here to watch my child be born!"

Sirius stepped up to Snape. Sirius glared at the man who had at least three inches on him in height. "You heard him. Leave! You had your chance and you blew it! My boyfriend doesn't need any added stress at this point in time! You have two options: One, leave in one piece and of your own free will; or, two, you leave in tiny bits in separate body bags." Severus seemed to finally get the hint and left.

Remus screamed as another contraction ripped through him. Sirius rushed over to him and grasped his hand. With his other hand, he carded through Remus' sweaty locks. "Breathe, love, that's it. In and out. Wonderful." Sirius turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How is the baby going to come out?"

Madam Pomfrey snapped on some gloves and said, "Naturally."

Remus blanched. "What do you mean '_naturally_'?"

Poppy put Remus' legs in the air and checked. "Remus, your magic has formed a birth canal for the baby to come out. Now, the baby is starting to crown. The next contraction, I need you to push!"

Remus did as Poppy instructed and on the next contraction pushed down. Remus had Sirius' hand in a death grip and was screaming bloody murder. He stopped pushing and laid back, panting. "I can't. I can't do it." He sobbed.

Sirius stroked Remus' sweat drenched hair. "Yes, you can, beautiful. Come on, just think of how it's going to be when you have Shadow-boy in your arms."

That gave Remus a bit more energy and on the next contraction, found strength to push again. Once the contraction ended, he flopped back again, exhausted.

"Okay, Remus, I just need one more big push. The baby is almost out! Can you do that for me?" Remus nodded weakly and began to steel his nerves for one more go. The worst contraction yet hit and Remus pushed with all of his might.

Just when Remus thought he wouldn't be able to do any more, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world; he heard his baby cry. Remus collapsed onto his bed and smiled as he saw Poppy cleaning his Cub off. He looked up at Sirius. "I did it." Remus said happily.

Sirius mopped up Remus' sweaty face. "Yes, Beautiful, you did it." He replied, proudly.

"Remus?" Sirius and Remus turned their attention to Poppy. "Would you like to see your son?" Remus nodded frantically and held out his arms. Poppy chuckled. "Well, here he is." Poppy gently placed the tiny bundle in Remus' arms and went into her office.

Remus stared down at his son in awe. A thick shock of black hair sat on his head and his angelic face was flushed. The baby opened his eyes and Remus fell in love at that moment. His eyes were crystal clear blue, though, Remus knew that would most likely change considering the boy's father. "Hi, Shadow." Remus breathed. "I'm your Mama."

**A/N: Yay! Baby Shadow has arrived! :D I know what you're thinking; "Why's the pairing Remus&Harry?" It will all be explained in good time my faithful readers. In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy the fact that I gave you two chapters in one day.**

**3 PGF**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Eight

Six months later found an exhausted Remus attempting to put a very ill Shadow to bed. Shadow would fight, whine, and kick at Remus in the hopes of not being put in the accursed crib. "Shadow-boy, what do you want, huh?" Remus cooed, bouncing the baby up and down.

Shadow gave no verbal response except coughing and crying. However, he did clutch to Remus' dressing gown for dear life. Remus sighed and left Shadow's nursery. Knowing that his son would be sleeping with him and Sirius again that night.

Remus moved all of the baby toys off of the couch so he could sit down. Sirius came out of the kitchen carrying a damp cloth. "Shadow-boy's still not feeling good, huh?" Sirius asked placing the cool cloth on Shadow's forehead.

Remus sighed. "No, I've done everything the books say! It just seems like he's getting worse!" Remus rubbed at his eyes. He was extremely tired. Poor Remus had been up for fourty-two hours straight.

Sirius kissed Remus' forehead. "Why don't you go to bed? I can give Shadow his medicine before I come in there with him to go to bed."

Remus chuckled sarcastically. "If you can pry Shadow off without making him cry, then, fine."

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together. He wasn't used to Remus being snippy, but, man when he was tired, he was as mean as a Hungarian Horntail. Shaking his head, Sirius reached for Shadow. Just as he was about to pick him up, Shadow started wailing and cringing into Remus' chest.

Remus sighed and patted Shadow's bottom, all the while humming a lullaby. "Poor little Cub." Remus crooned. "You're absolutely miserable, aren't you? It's ok, Mama and Padfoot are here."

Sirius couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy for Snape. Sure, the man never came around to see Shadow-mostly because Remus would hex him if he tried-but, he was still a dad. It broke Sirius' heart to hear his boyfriend call him 'Padfoot' to the little boy. Sirius desperately wanted to be a father to Shadow. He just hoped Remus would allow him to be.

Remus stood up and went into the kitchen. Sirius followed and poured Shadow's medicine into a teaspoon. Remus sat at the dining room chair and positioned Shadow so he was sitting on Remus' lap, facing Sirius. "Come on, Shadow," Sirius said softly. "Will you take your medicine for Paddy?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Paddy?" He asked with a tired chuckle.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, it'll be easier for him to say when he starts talking."

"Too true."

Sirius smiled and put the spoon up to Shadow's lips. Shadow opened up obediently and swallowed the disgusting liquid, coughing after he swallowed. Remus patted his back lightly and hefted him into his arms so his head was resting on his shoulder. "Come on, Cub, it's bed time." Remus smiled softly at Sirius over his shoulder and headed into their bedroom.

Sirius sighed and did the dishes by hand before following Remus into their room. Once there, he stopped and leaned in the door frame. There, sitting in the middle of the bed, was Remus, clad in nothing but pajama pants with a discarded bottle next to him, breastfeeding Shadow. Remus had been trying to ween Shadow of breast milk, but since he was sick, decided breast milk was probably the best option. Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled. He took a deep breath, then started to sing; "_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._" Remus looked up at Sirius and smirked before continuing. "_If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town. So, hush little baby, don't you cry, Paddy loves you and so do I._"

Looking down, Remus noticed that Shadow was finally asleep against his chest. With a happy sigh, Remus put up spells that would prevent either him or Sirius from rolling on top of Shadow, then, placed Shadow in the middle of the bed. Sirius crawled in on the other side of the bed and rested his hand on top of Shadow's little tummy. Remus smiled and mimicked Sirius' position.

Remus looked into Sirius' silver-blue eyes and whispered. "I love you, Puppy."

Sirius smiled back and laced their fingers together. "I love you, too, Beautiful."

**A/N: So, it's just about one o'clock in the morning and I'm updating. Why? Because my boyfriend went to bed and I have nothing to do. I am severely disappointed with the lack of reviewing. I work my butt off so you guys get an awesome already complete story and you can't even have the common decency to click the little review button. I must say, ladies and gentlemen, I am hurt. I hope you feel bad about how much you hurt me. Bad enough that you'll press that pretty little button that gives me reviews. I mean, honestly, it doesn't have to be a LONG review. Just one that says "good job" or "I like it" is perfectly fine! Oops, I kinda rambled, didn't I? Oh, well. This is my authors note and I can do whatever I want...I AM A BANANA! Ok, that's the coffee talking. I'm done now. R&R. Bye!**

**3 PGF**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Nine

"NO! Shadow Remus don't touch that!" Remus screamed as he saw his eight month old son playing with Sirius' wand. Shadow looked up at his Mama with big sapphire-blue eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Remus ran from the dining room and to where Shadow was sitting in the living room. Crouching down, he took Sirius' wand from his baby's grip, causing Shadow to wail. Remus picked his crying son and softly said to him, "Not yours."

Shadow's lower lip was still wobbling but he hugged his Mama tight. Remus hugged back and started bouncing around the room. "Shhh, Shadow-boy, it's okay."

Sirius came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of jeans while holding a T-shirt in his hand. "What's going on?" Sirius said before tugging his shirt over his head.

Remus looked at his boyfriend with a lustful gaze before shaking his head to banish the thoughts of later tonight. "Shadow-boy was playing with your wand."

Sirius' eyes bugged out of his head. "What? But, how? I set it on the coffee table!"

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed Shadow's head. "Exactly. Shadow can stand up now with the help of objects. You need to start putting it higher, like the bookshelf."

Sirius walked up and took Shadow from Remus' arms. "He's not hurt, is he?" He asked as he tickled Shadow's tummy, making the boy giggle in delight.

"Not that I know of," Remus said, cleaning up the living room a bit. "He was just hitting the floor with it."

Sirius turned his gray eyes on Shadow. "Shadow, that was very naughty. You don't touch Paddy's wand."

Shadow just blinked owlishly up at Sirius and giggled as some of Sirius' wet hair tickled his face.

Remus smiled and looked at the two of them. "Oh, what am I going to do with you two?" Remus laughed lightly and sat on the couch with one of Shadow's favorite book in hand.

Sirius came over and sat Shadow on his lap. "Love us unconditionally for all of eternity?" Sirius beamed.

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed Shadow's head, then Sirius' lips. "Oh, well, if that's all...I'll be happy to!" Sirius and Remus laughed as Shadow watched his two care givers while sucking his thumb. Once the two adults calmed down, they both began to read to Shadow.

When the book was finished, Sirius and Remus sat down on the floor and began rolling a ball to Shadow. As they were playing, there was a knock on the door. Sirius quickly rolled the ball back to Shadow and went to open the door.

Sirius and their guests were laughing in the entry way. Finally, they all made their way into the living room. Remus stood hastily, after handing Shadow his stuffed wolf. "James, Lily, Frank, Alice! Oh, and little Neville, too! What a pleasant surprise!"

James laughed and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders. "We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by to see our godson!"

Frank smiled as Alice said, while setting Neville on the ground. "That, and Nev has been asking about Shadow all week. Seems that he had fun last Saturday."

Remus' brow furrowed as Sirius said, "Neville has started talking?"

Frank chuckled. "Not real words, mind. But, he gets his point across. Like, when he kept on asking about Shadow he kept saying 'S'dow.' Not that hard to figure out what he was saying."

Everyone but Remus laughed. He stared intently at his son. _Shadow won't say anything. Is that normal? Is there something wrong with him? Did I do something to stunt his mental growth? I'll have to read that book on eight month olds again._

"Remus?" Lily called.

Remus snapped his head up. "I'm sorry, Lily. I must've zoned out. What did you say?"

Lily smiled and rubbed her one month pregnant stomach. "James and I just asked you to be the godfathers of Sadie Bell."

"Oh, so you're having a girl, then?" Remus said, still not really paying attention to what Lily said.

James' quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, we are. Will you? Sirius already agreed instantly."

"Will I what?"

Lily glared. "Will. You. Be. The. Other. Godfather?"

Remus was shocked. "Oh, yes, of course."

The adults stood awkwardly for a moment before Sirius and Remus led them into the living room. "Can I get anyone something to drink?" Sirius asked, courteoulsy.

"Butterbeer," Frank and James said together.

"Pumpkin juice," Alice smiled.

"Water for me," Lily said, rubbing her stomach.

Sirius was pretending to write this down on an imaginary pad of paper. "Ok, so two butterbeers, one pumpkin juice, and a glass of water. Can I get you anything else?" Everyone roared with laughter as Sirius went into the kitchen.

Remus stood and followed, ready to help Sirius if he needed it. While there, Remus put a pot of water on the stove and started boiling it for some tea for him. Sirius was doubled over in the fridge and he pulled out three bottles of butterbeer and set them on the counter. He then pulled two glasses and a tea cup out of the cupboard, handing the tea cup to Remus and placing the cups on the counter. He put ice cubes in each glass, put one under the running water faucet and poured pumpkin juice in the other. When he got all of the drinks gathered, Sirius looked at Remus, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, beautiful," he said, leaning against the wall. "What's on that wonderful mind of yours?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Neville can say little things. Have you heard Shadow say anything?"

Sirius uncrossed his arms as a look of concern came upon his face. "Y-You don't think he's autistic...do you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Poppy did a check for all of the birth defects. Shadow is perfectly healthy."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "Maybe he hasn't felt the need to say anything. I mean, you're always home...except on full moon nights. He knows you know what his crys mean." Sirius crossed the kitchen and hugged Remus tight. "Don't worry, love. He'll talk when he's ready."

**A/N: YAY! I don't have much to say, other than...thank you for reviewing! It makes me very happy! Keep making me happy! Review!**

**3 PGF**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Ten

Remus was rubbing his temples to alievieate his headache. _What was I thinking?_ He thought, desperately._ Shadow didn't need a big birthday party! He's only one for Merlin's sake!_ Remus' thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on his jeans. He looked down and saw a beaming Shadow. Shadow shoved his arms in the air and started bouncing.

Remus chuckled softly and swept his son in his arms. "Why hello, birthday boy!" Remus started tickling Shadow, causing him to giggle. Remus carried Shadow into the dining room and sat down with him in his lap, facing the huge chocolate cake. Remus looked at all of their guests and smiled. Alice, Frank, and Neville were there. Remus thought it was sweet considering Neville's birthday was the day before. James and a five month pregnant Lily. Then, the reason for his headache, a pregnant Molly, Arthur, eleven year old Bill, nine year old Charlie, five year old Percy, three year old twins, Fred and George, and one year old Ron Weasley. They all were causing quite the racket.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright! It's time to sing Happy Birthday to Shadow-boy!" He dimmed the lights and lit the single candle on Shadow's birthday cake. Everyone began singing as Shadow just giggled at the rumbling in his Mama's chest. He snuggled closer. He loved when Mama sang.

Once they were done singing, Remus helped Shadow blow out the candle and everyone cheered. Sirius began to cut the cake and dish out pieces. Remus set Shadow in his high chair and began feeding him his cake. When everyone was finished, Remus told them to head into the living room for presents which they would do after Remus and Sirius did the dishes.

As Remus and Sirius were doing the dishes, Shadow began to squrim. He wanted out of the stupid highchair and be by his Mama and Paddy. He started to whimper softly, but it couldn't be heard over the running water. He opened his mouth, but, instead of crying, he decided to try the word thingies Mama was always trying to get him to use. He took a big breath and screamed, "DA-DEE!"

Remus and Sirius froze. They dropped whatever was in their hands and looked at each other. "Did he just say...?" Sirius asked, shell shocked.

Remus gulped. "Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment then what just happened finally caught up with them. Remus jumped in the air with joy yelling, "My baby talked! My baby said his first word!" Remus was still talking excitedly with Sirius that they didn't even notice Shadow.

Huffing in annoyance, Shadow opened his mouth to try again. He waited until Sirius was looking dead at him when he pointed and said, "Da-dee! Ou!"

Remus was at Shadow's side, checking to see why he said "ow." Sirius chuckled. "Rem, I think Shadow-boy said 'out.' Well, technically he said 'Daddy...'"

Remus stood with Shadow in his arms and turned to Sirius. "What's wrong, Puppy?"

Sirius looked Remus square in the eye. "Shadow called me 'Daddy' he thinks I'm his father."

Remus laughed and nuzzled Shadow's cheek. "Oh, Puppy, you must've misheard him. He probably said Paddy."

Shadow was giggling because his Mama's hair was tickling him. He pulled away and looked at Sirius. Stretching his arms out to the man, he whined, "Da-_dee_!"

Remus looked down at his son in shock, then back up at Sirius. "Ok," he said. "Maybe you _didn't_ mishear him."

Sirius took Shadow from Remus and bounced him on his hip. "What do we do, Rem?"

Remus was blushing. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Would it be such a bad thing if Shadow called you Daddy?"

Sirius beamed. "No, no I suppose it wouldn't."

As if agreeing with the two adults, Shadow belted, "Da-dee!" and began to giggle.

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that it's short. I have gotten several questions asking where Harry was. Fear not. All will be answered soon. Review, please! :D**

**3 PGF**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Eleven

"Alright, there are his toys and a blanket in his bag, some food for later tonight, and his cough medicine because he has a bit of a cough. Are you sure you'll be okay watching Shadow tonight?" Remus asked James and Lily, biting his lip as he said this.

Lily and James laughed. "Of course," James told the lycan. "It'll be great practice for little miss Sadie Bell." James rubbed Lily's eight month pregnant stomach lovingly.

"Remus," Lily called softly. "You and Sirius deserve some fun. Go out and terrorize some trick or treaters, go to the Halloween carnival, have a nice dinner. Shadow will be asleep by the time you get back."

Remus nodded and picked Shadow up from the ground in between their feet. Remus hugged him tight and said, "You be a good boy, tonight, ok Shadow-boy? Mama and Daddy will be back soon." Remus kissed Shadow's forehead and hugged him once more.

"Buh-bye, Muh-ma. Uv oo." Shadow cooed and nuzzled Remus' cheek.

Remus felt tears in his eyes. _He said Mama!_ "Mama loves you, too, Shadow. Say bye to Daddy." Remus passed Shadow onto Sirius.

Sirius rubbed his nose against Shadow's, causing the baby to giggle. "You be good for Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs. Mama and Daddy will be playing with you again in the morning, ok?"

Shadow blinked and wrapped his arms around Sirius. "Uv oo, Da-dee."

Sirius smiled and began stroking Shadow's soft, black hair. "Daddy loves you, too, Cub." Sirius kissed Shadow's cheek and handed him to Lily. "Right. Well, we'll be back at eleven. Thanks again." He then grabbed Remus' hand and led him out of the Potter home.

After Sirius Apparated Remus away, Remus turned to him. "Are you _sure_ they'll be okay with him? I mean, the full moon is a few days away. He tends to be really fussy and-"

Sirius kissed Remus, effectively silencing the werewolf. "Remus," Sirius sighed when they pulled apart. "_Relax_ Lily and James can handle it." Upon seeing Remus nod, Sirius smiled. "Good, now can we please have fun on this date?" They did have fun. They went to a wonderful restaurant in Diagon Alley, after that, a carnival in Alley Square, then, they went out to Muggle London and pranked the unsuspecting children. All in all, a perfect date. At eleven, Sirius Apparated himself and Remus to the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived, Sirius had to get his bearings. Once he did, however, he heard Remus gasp. He turned around and gasped just like Remus did.

For, once where the Potter home stood was a pile of smoldering pile of ash. Sirius detatchedly watched as Remus sank onto his knees and began to sob. "Shadow, oh my baby! Shadow!" Remus turned his blank blue eyes to Sirius. "Our baby is g-gone, Sirius." Remus began crying in earnest. "He's _dead_!"

This snapped Sirius out of it. And he hugged Remus to him. Remus just kept muttering, "Our baby. Our Shadow-boy. Our Cub! He's _gone_!"

Something inside of Sirius snapped. He kissed Remus and stood. Remus stayed on the ground. "What are you doing, Puppy?"

Sirius looked down at Remus and smiled sadly. "Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily. Remember, everybody thought Shadow was theirs. They called him 'Harry.' Well, Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper. I'm going to find him and bring him to justice for what he did to our boy and our friends!" With that, Sirius Apparated away from his love...for the last time.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and yeah, I know it's short. But, it is not the shortest chapter this story has. No, actually, the FIRST chapter is the shortest. Well, I hope you enjoyed the ending...I'M KIDDING! Jeez! Can't you people take a joke! No, this story is half way finished, though. Well, I've said all I could say. Review, it makes me very happy:3**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Twelve

Thirteen year old Harry James Potter had been having weird dreams lately. He dreamt of two men; one with sandy blond hair and blue eyes that shone with an odd sense of pride for something and the other man had black curly shoulder length hair and witty gray eyes. Harry had no idea who these men were or why he was dreaming about them, but, everytime he woke up he felt an odd pang in his chest and had tears in his eyes.

The recent dream had been horrible. The man with sandy hair and blue eyes was cradling him and singing to him while the black haired man put his arm around the blond's shoulder and gazed down at Harry lovingly. "_We love you, little one._" the black haired man said, running a hand over Harry's head. The blond craned his head down and kissed him on the forhead before Harry was placed in the crib and waking up.

Harry rubbed at his eyes viciously. It was the fifth dream like that that week. He was tired of waking up crying. Especially since he was teased about it by Dudley. Sighing, Harry decided to give up on sleep and get dressed.

After getting dressed, Harry marched down the stairs slowly to make breakfast for his "family." Harry was more miserable than usual that day because Aunt Marge-Uncle Vernon's blimp of a sister-was coming to visit. The woman's main entertainment while here was making Harry's life hell.

Sighing again, Harry set about making pancakes, eggs, ham, and toast. He heard what sounded like a herd of rhinos coming down the stairs and moved out of the way as Dudley barrled through the kitchen door way, Vernon and Petunia came down at a more sedated, normal pace.

After their daily inspection to make sure the food was cooked to their standards, Petunia made a list of chores for Harry to do. So, Harry set about cleaning the house, trimming the grass, pulling the weeds, mulching the flowerbeds, and baking and decorating Aunt Marges favorite dessert. When Aunt Marge finally rolled in, with Vernon carrying her bags, she glared at Harry in disgust. Her beady eyes scanned the living room and saw the cake Harry had baked sitting on the dividing counter to cool. "Oh, Pet!" Aunt Marge wheezed. "You know exactly what I like!" She swooped down and kissed Petunia on the cheek, dragging her bulldog, Ripper, with her by his leash. After kissing the bony woman, Marge thrust her suitcases at Harry, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

Harry glared at the woman when she turned her back and got clocked in the back of the head by Vernon. "Take Marge's suitcases upstairs, boy!" Vernon snapped.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Okay!"

Harry struggled to carry the five suitcases up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Once he finally set them against the wall, he trooped back into his bedroom. He laid back onto his bed and let his mind wander until he was needed again, which wouldn't be until dinner.

_Who were those men?_ Harry thought. _I don't understand. They seemed so familiar. As if I knew them a long time ago...when I was a baby. I don't know._ Harry hadn't meant to, but he had fallen asleep.

The next thing he knew, Petunia was banging on his door yelling at him to go and make dinner. Sighing, Harry wiped away his tears again and ignored the pain in his chest. He shuffled downstairs and started making lasagna, a salad, and garlic bread.

At six o'clock, the Dursley's sat down at the dinner table and waited to be served by Harry. Once they were all served, Harry stood in the corner of the kitchen to await when dessert had to be served. Harry let his mind wander once again and was snapped back into attention when he heard himself being mentioned.

"Where is it you send the boy, Vernon?" Marge asked.

"St. Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases." Vernon told her.

Marge turned her purple face towards Harry. "Do they use a cane at St. Brutus', boy?"

Harry blinked, looked at Vernon who gave him "that" look and said, "Oh...Oh yeah. Yeah, I-I've been beaten loads of times."

Marge smirked. "Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it." Marge patted Vernon's meaty hand with her own. "But you mustn't blame yourself for how this one turned out, Vernon, it's all to do with blood, bad blood will out." Marge took another drink of her Brandy. "What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?"

Petunia almost choked on her wine and stuttered, "N-Nothing he didn't work h-he was unemployed."

"And a drunk, too, no doubt," Marge scoffed.

Harry's eyes hardened and for some reason, had the image of the black haired man in his mind's eye. "That's a lie!"

"What did you say?" Marge growled.

"My dad wasn't a drunk!"

Suddenly, Marge's wine glass exploded all over the table. The noise caused Petunia to scream. "Oh, don't worry, don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." Marge chuckled, drunkenly.

Vernon watched Harry with a fearful eye and said, "I think it's time you went to bed."

"Quiet, Vernon. You," she pointed a fat finger at Harry. "Clean it up." Harry grabbed a towel and moved to pick up the shattered glass. "Actually, it's nothing to do with the father, it's all to do with the mother." She glanced up at Harry. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup."

Harry, who had been walking back into the kitchen with the glass filled towel in his hand suddenly got a vision of the sandy haired blue eyed man. Harry threw the towel onto the ground and screamed, "Shut up! Shut _up_!"

Marge got an evil look on her face. "Right, let me tell you. You..." Marge's finger began to swell. Then, slowly the rest of her body began to blow up like a balloon.

Harry didn't stay to watch. He ran up to his room, packed his school trunk, and headed back downstairs. Just as he was at the bottom, Vernon ran up and screamed in his face, "YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK NOW! YOU PUT HER RIGHT!"

"No," Harry told him coldly. "She deserved what she got." Vernon lunged for Harry but Harry held him off with his wand. "Just keep away from me!"

Vernon backed up and stammered, "You're not allowed to do magic outside school!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me." Harry threatened, holding his wand at his uncle's fat face.

"They'll never let you back, now." His uncle grinned wickedly. "You have nowhere to go."

"I don't care," Harry snapped opening the front door. "Anywhere's better than here."

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooo...What'd ya think? Review! Please? Pretty please!:D I will love you for life!:D**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Thirteen

Sirius Black ran onto Wisteria Lane and hid in an alley. He panted frantically and fanned himself with his tail. He glanced around once then changed into his human form. He pulled at a chain he wore around his neck and felt the weight of the locket in the palm of his hand. He opened the locket and smiled tearfully at the picture. It was a picture of him, his love, and his son. His tears continued to fall as the picture of himself, Remus, and Shadow looked up at him. Sirius in the picture smiled contentedly as the picture Remus kissed his cheek and made a five month old Shadow wave up to him. He closed his fist around the locket and brought it up to his lips. Kissing the locket, he made a vow. "Remus...my love. I've found Shadow. He's not dead! People think he's Harry Potter. The boy never existed. We know that. We know that better than anyone. We will be a family again, Beautiful. I promise." He nodded once and shifted back into Padfoot.

He smelled the air and his heart leapt. He smelled baby powder, watermelon, and newborn puppy. He smelled _Shadow_. Those scents were all Shadow combined in his own unique scent. He put his nose to the ground and followed the scent. He followed it out of the alley and saw a boy that looked no older than eleven standing on a corner heaving a gigantic trunk behind him. Sirius whined as he realized this boy must be Shadow. _That's impossible. Shadow should be thirteen by now. This boy looks barely eleven. _Sirius shifted his paws and he accidentially broke a twig. The boy looked up and saw Sirius. The boy pointed his wand at Sirius and stepped back at the same time, sending him sprawling over his huge trunk. Sirius took this time to make a break for it. _That's gotta be Shadow-boy. He was always so clumsy and quick to react._ Sirius smiled inwardly to himself. _I'll see you at Hogwarts, Shadow-boy. Daddy loves you._

**A/N: Yep. It's the shortest chapter. Sorry. I wanted something from Sirius' point of view and it couldn't be mega long because, well, it would just be recapping stuff and that bores me. Review. Even if it's to complain about the length! :D ;)**

**Luv, **

**PGF**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Fourteen

Harry felt like he was going back home from a long trip. And, in a way, he was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed onto the crowded train and attempted to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately, they were not lucky in their search. So, instead, they decided to sit in a compartment that had the new DADA teacher in it as it's only occupant. The man's name was R.J. Lupin. It was the last name that had Harry wracking his brain. He knew he had heard that name before, but he just couldn't remember where. Also, he felt...comfortable around the man. Even though he was asleep, Harry took great comfort in the man's presence. It was as though he could make all of the horrible things in Harry's life disappear.

About three hours into the ride to Hogwarts, the train began to slow. Once the train jerked to a stop, the air got significantly colder. Harry unconsciously scooted closer to Remus.

"There's something moving out there." Ron announced fearfully. "I think...someone's coming aboard." Suddenly, the train rocked back and forth on the tracks. "Bloody hell! What's happening!"

Before Harry or Hermione could say anything, their compartment door slid open and a horid looking creature stood in the doorway. It's rattling breath sent shivers down Harry's spine. It turned it's hooded face to Harry and he heard a voice scream, "_Harry!_" Then, everything went black.

When he came to, all he saw were crystal clear blue eyes above him. Harry blinked once and looked around, noticing Ron and Hermione were out of the room. "Are you ok, Harry?" the man asked in a soft, caring voice.

"I think so...What happened?" Harry scratched his head, confused. Not at just what happened, but as to why he was feeling like he wanted to burrow his head into the man's chest and start crying.

"You passed out." He smiled at him. Face pulling at the scars that were on marring his otherwise handsome features. "I'm Professor Lupin, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir."

**A/N: Yay! Two short chapters in one day! :) I hope you don't want to kill me too badly. Review, pretty please? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Fifteen

Harry was pacing back and forth along the wall of the boys dormitory. For some odd reason, he was very restless tonight. He passed the window and looked up at the bright full moon. He shivered and continued his pacing. It was one in the morning and he had Potions first thing tomorrow morning. _Fan-bloody-tastic_. Harry thought._ Why can't I have Professor Lupin tomorrow morning?_ Harry had considered taking a potion to help him sleep, but, those things never seemed to work on him.

Sighing, Harry decided to work on his DADA essay on hinkypunks. Finally, at six in the morning, Harry finished his essay and stood, bones cracking from remaining stiff for so long. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went back upstairs to get dressed for the school day.

At the breakfast table, Harry was falling asleep. Ron and Hermione kept shooting him worried glances and each of them had to prevent him from falling into his oatmeal on more than one occasion.

Professor Lupin, who had been watching from the High Table, decided to help the boy. He stood, headed towards the Gryffindor Table and tapped the exhausted boy on the shoulder. Harry jerked awake and spun around to face his teacher. Remus smiled kindly down at him and gestured for him to follow.

Harry trudged after his favorite professor, dragging his feet. They made it to Remus' office and went inside. Harry looked around and saw pictures of a black haired, sapphire-blue eyed baby all around the room. Harry smiled. This boy was clearly Remus' son. For, aside the black hair and dark blue eyes, he looked exactly like Remus. "What's his name?" Harry asked, suppressing a yawn.

Remus smiled, but, his smile held a bit of pain. "Shadow."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Did something happen to him?"

Remus cleared his throat and turned away, but it was too late. Harry already saw his tears. "I'm sorry, Professor, I shouldn't've asked."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's alright, Harry. He died when he was fifteen months old."

Harry blinked at the fact that Remus told him. "How, Professor?"

Remus gulped. "My...My boyfriend and I left Shadow with our friends for a night. We came back and the house was just a smoldering pile of ashes. There was a fire in the house. My best friend, his pregnant wife, and my baby died in the fire." Remus lied easily. He couldn't tell Harry the truth...not yet.

Harry wiped the tears that leaked out of his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Professor."

There was an awkward silence. Then, "Now, Harry. What has you so exhausted?"

"I felt really restless last night. I usually do at least once a month."

Remus nodded. "I think I have just the thing." He pulled out a vial of potion from his desk drawer and offered it to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Potions don't work on me, Professor."

Remus smiled. "Trust me, this one will."

Harry shrugged and took the vial, downing it in one gulp. Harry immediately felt wide awake and rearing to go. "Thank you, Professor!"

"You're welcome, Harry." Remus glanced at his watch. "You'd best head down to Potions, Harry."

Harry ran down the stairs and into the DADA classroom. Before he was out the door, he called up to his Professor, "See you later today, sir!"

**A/N: Yay! It's longer than the other two were, right? :D For all of my American readers...HAPPY BELATED 4th OF JULY! Anyway. Read and review. If you don't review, Remus will turn into Moony and pee on your computer's keyboard, thus short circuting it. So, review. Because I can't promise Remus will take his potion! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Sixteen

"This is exceedingly dangerous." Remus told his companion as he climbed up and out of the passage way and into the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't care!" Sirius cried. "I've missed you so much, Beautiful!" He launched himself at Remus and hugged him.

Remus choked back a sob and shoved Sirius off of him. "Sirius...I've missed you, too...but, you're a murderer! You got yourself arrested when I needed you most! I lost Shadow. Then, not five minutes later...I lose you, too! How could you do that to me? How?" Remus broke down. Letting his bottled up emotions from the past twelve years out in a flood of tears.

Sirius stood there dumbly. He had thought that Remus would be happy to see him. "But...Remmy...Shadow's alive!"

Remus got control of himself. "I know. He's a student of mine. He goes by the name of Harry Potter."

Sirius looked put out that Remus knew before he could tell him. But, then again, Remus had Moony in him and he probably recognized his cub the second he saw him. "You haven't told him?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Not yet. I'll tell him when the time is right." Remus looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have rounds." Remus turned to leave. "By the way...Harry thinks you're his Godfather who betrayed his parents to Voldemort. He thinks James and Lily are his parents."

Remus made his way to the castle and heard a commotion up ahead on the third floor near his office. He picked up his pace and paled at who he saw standing in the corridor. _Father and son face to face and they have no idea._ Neither noticed his intrusion.

"Why you insolent, little..." Severus began.

"Professor!" Remus said, cutting off the dark man.

Severus' eyes softened a bit then hardened once again. "Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk...in the moonlight, are we?"

Remus ignored Severus and walked up to Harry. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Before Harry could answer, Severus snatched whatever it was Harry was holding. "That remains to be seen. I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. It's supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly, it's full of dark magic."

Remus looked down at the parchment and almost laughed. "I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks to me as though it's merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product." Severus tried to snatch the parchment from Remus' hands and Remus moved it from his hand. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night."

Harry and Remus made their way up to Remus' office. "Come in," Remus barked at Harry. They walked a bit into the DADA classroom. "Now, I haven't the faintest idea, Harry, how this map came to be in your possession-yes, Harry, I know it's a map-but quite frankly, I am _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in." Remus turned to face his son. "Did it never occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you? No?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

Remus sighed and took a couple of steps closer to Harry. "Now James never set much store by the rules either. But he and Lily gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to me a pretty poor way to repay them! Now, I will not cover up for you again, Harry. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered, feeling very much like a child being scolded by a parent.

"I want you to return to your dormitory, and _stay _there." Remus told Harry, who nodded and turned towards the door. "And don't take any detours. If you do," Remus tapped the map. "I shall know." Remus turned and went to put the map in his desk.

"Professor," Harry called. Remus turned to look at him. "Just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier on it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"Oh, really?" Remus deadpanned, deeply disappointed in Harry. "And who might that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry told Remus.

Remus' eyes grew wide. "That's not possible." He muttered, stunned.

Harry's shoulders slumped a little "It's just what I saw. Good night, professor." Harry left the Remus' classroom.

_Sirius is innocent! I've got to prove this to Dumbledore!_ With that, Remus bolted out of his classroom, not even noticing a bemused Harry that he left in his dust.

**A/N: A brief note: Yes, I'm aware that it sounds like I was quoting the movie/book. However, while I do want to keep the dialogue SIMILAR you should notice that I did not copy it word for word out of the book. Same with chapter twelve. I recieved a hurtful review accusing me of plagiarizing. I was so hurt that I was honestly half way tempted to delete the story and never put it up again. So, unless you want that to happen, don't comment on how it sounds like the movie/book. Thank you. As always, review.**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Seventeen

"Albus! Sirius Black is innocent!" Remus yelled as he barged into Dumbledore's office.

Albus looked very much shocked by this statement. "Oh? What makes you believe this way, Remus?"

Remus pulled the map out of his pocket. "This." He pointed his wand at the map, "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._" He smiled triumphantly as the castle slowly began to spread itself across the parchment. Once he opened it, he pointed his wand at the map again. "_Show me Peter Pettigrew._" Remus waited with baited breath for a second until he saw the little dot labeled "Peter Pettigrew" up in the Gryffindor third year boys dormitory.

Remus looked up at Albus' now white face. "Remus," Albus rasped. "Get Pettigrew here _immediately_. Floo straight to Gryffindor Tower." Remus nodded and did as Dumbledore asked in record time.

Once he landed, Remus stealthily made his way up to the third year dorms. Once he located it, he carefully opened the door to Harry's dorm, thankful when it didn't squeak. He scanned each boys beds, thankful to notice all of the boys were asleep, including Harry. Then, Remus saw him. The rat was curled up on the end of Ron's bed. "_Patrificus Totalus." _Remus whispered into the quiet room, effectively stunning the still sleeping rat. Remus checked the map once more, to double check that he had the correct rat. He did. Pleased, he grabbed Peter by the tail and went to Floo back to Dumbledore's office. In the fireplace, Remus dropped the powder and Flooed to the awaiting Headmaster.

Remus sauntered into Dumbledore's office and slammed the paralyzed rat onto his desk. Remus waited until Dumbledore contacted Cornelius before he performed the spell to reveal the rat for who he really was. Cornelius then proceeded to contact the Aurors who arrested the still unconscious man.

Remus watched all of this with a smile on his face. "Remus," Albus said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Would you be kind enough to inform Sirius of this new turn of events?"

Remus blinked at Albus, dumbfounded. "Gladly, sir!" Remus then ran as fast as he could to the Shack.

Upon arriving, "SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE!" Remus was out of breath and happier than he had been in twelve years.

Sirius came bolting down the stairs, looking as though he expected the worst. "What? What is it?"

Remus pounced forward and hugged him. "Sirius...you're free! Pettigrew wasn't really dead! Just like you said! Pettigrew was captured and he was sentenced with the Dementor's kiss!" He kissed Sirius on the lips. "Isn't that wonderful, Puppy?"

Sirius couldn't answer he was crying so hard. "Remus! This is wonderful news! I can get my name cleared! You and I can get back together! We can tell Shadow the truth! Remus, I'm so happy!"

"Come on, let's go to Dumbledore's office." Remus led the still crying Sirius to the exit and up to the castle.

They made it to Dumbledore's office in record time. They walked in and Fudge was there as well. "Mr. Black," Fudge announced. "You are hereby cleared of each and every charge set against you." Fudge nodded and left.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and smiled at him. "Sirius, why don't you use my bathroom for a quick shower and a shave."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Albus. Thank you so much." Sirius stumbled up to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Now then, Remus. I do believe you should tell Harry the truth tomorrow." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Remus blinked. "You know?"

"I haven't learned until quiet recently when I saw him studying in the library. He was chewing on the end of his quill with a furrowed brow. Much like how you look when you're thinking about something." Albus smiled.

Remus had tears in his eyes. "Of course, sir." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Siri and I will tell him tomorrow."

**A/N: I will take a vote. I have the story completed on my laptop. Do you want me to upload and complete the story today? Or, do you want me to upload and complete the story on either Thursday or Friday? Vote via the pretty review button. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Eighteen

"Harry?" Remus called after class the next day. "Will you come with me, please?"

Harry stood and followed his professor into his office. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Remus chuckled. "No, dear boy. I just wanted to show you some things." Remus took out his Projector Pensieve and placed his memories in it. "What I am about to show you are my memories. The first one is from last night." Remus played the memory of how he discovered Pettigrew because of Harry and how Sirius was innocent of all charges.

When the memory was done, Harry looked very happy. He had saved an innocent man from a horrible fate. A man whome, by the looks of things, was the boyfriend Remus mentioned a couple of months ago.

"The next ones," Remus continued, quietly. "Are memories of my son." Remus showed Harry each and every memory of Shadow from when he was a baby.

When all of the memories had played out, Harry was white. "Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked concerned.

"M...Mama!" Harry launched himself at Remus and started crying.

Remus was stunned. "What did you say?"

Harry sniffled, "I-I've been having dreams about you! All year, I've been having dreams that were really memories. Mama. I've missed you, Mama!" Harry burrowed his head in Remus' chest and cried as Remus hummed and told him everything would be okay, he had a family again, and that Remus wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, Shadow-boy...My boy. My little boy. My Cub." Remus couldn't contain his tears any longer and began crying along with his son.

Sirius walked into Remus' office after he had eaten a very big meal. He was now clean with his hair washed and trimmed, beard shaved, and prison tattoos gone. He was gobbsmacked when he saw Harry in Remus' lap, both of them crying. He rushed up to Remus. "Beautiful what is it? What's the matter?"

Remus looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing." He pried a crying Harry off of his chest. "Tell me...who is that?" Remus tilted Harry's face up to look at Sirius.

Harry's lower lip trembled and sniffed, "Daddy."

Sirius smiled tearfully. "Oh, Shadow." He knelt down and opened his arms and Harry flew in them. Sirius burrowed his nose into Harry's hair and inhaled deeply. _Baby powder, watermelon, and newborn puppy. Oh, Shadow, I've missed you, son._ Sirius looked down at the boy in his arms and vowed never to leave him again. "Shadow," Harry looked up at him with green eyes. "Would you like to see how you really look?" Harry wiped his eyes and nodded. Sirius smiled and wiped a stray tear away. "Ok, _terminus reproba oris_." Sirius waved his wand over Harry and watched as his hair grew, flattened, and darkened and his eyes turn from emerald to sapphire. He actually shrunk in size, looking more like an eight or nine year old than thirteen year old.

Harry...no Shadow removed his glasses, now having perfect vision. He went up to a mirror and examined his new looks. "I like it," he announced. His voice was slightly higher in pitch. More of a tenor then the baritone he had before. However, it still sounded like he went through puberty.

"Shadow..." Remus called. "Come here." He held out a hand to the boy and Shadow came up instantly, standing hesitantly at Remus' knee. Remus smiled at him and hefted the boy onto his lap. "Shadow...I need you to know that...Sirius...isn't your real father." Remus watched as Shadow's eyes grow wide and he glanced up at Sirius.

"I-If Daddy isn't my father...who is?" Shadow stammered, fighting back tears.

Remus swallowed. But, in the end, it was Sirius who told him. "Professor Snape." Shadow looked horrified. "But," Sirius stated before the boy could bolt. "I legally adopted you. By law, you are Shadow Remus Lupin-Black."

Shadow stared at both of his parents. "Are you two married?"

Remus blushed. "No, no. We're not."

Shadow was quiet for awhile. "Does Snape know?" He blurted after five minutes of pure silence. Remus nodded sadly. "Then...why? What happened?"

"Well, Shadow," Remus sighed. "I told Professor Snape after Madam Pomfrey told me. He...He told me I was lying. That I was just trying to trap him in a relationship."

Shadow growled. "Stupid git."

"Shadow, language." Remus reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry," came the muttered reply. Shadow snapped his head up, an odd glint in his eyes. And, before either Remus or Sirius could stop him, Shadow was running out the door of Remus' office.

Shadow ran as fast as he could to the Dungeons, ignoring the odd looks that were directed at him. Finally, he skidded to a halt in front of the Potions Master's office door. He raised a shaking fist and knocked three times. Upon hearing the annoyed "enter," he shuffled inside.

To say Severus was surprised to see an unknown black haired, blue eyed boy in his office was an understatment. "Hello?" Severus stated. "Who, may I ask, are you, little one?" Severus wracked his mind and never recalled seeing the boy. Hell, the boy looked no older than nine, he couldn't possibly be a student.

"My name is Shadow." The boy whispered softly.

"Well, Shadow, what can I do for you? Are you lost?" Severus really was confused. He looked closer and noticed the boy was wearing Gryffindor robes that looked about three sizes too big. _Curious...very curious._

"No, sir," Shadow said a little more confidently. "I'm not lost."

Once Severus listened to Shadow speak, he realized the boy was older than he appeared. "Well, how may I help you?"

"Sir, do you have a son?" Shadow asked randomly.

Severus' eyes widened before he schooled his features back. "No," he said flatly. "No, Shadow, I do not have a son."

"Are you sure?" Severus nodded. "Well, I know a man who would claim otherwise. Does the name Remus Lupin ring a bell?"

Severus was pissed. He stood up so fast it sent his desk chair flying against the wall. Shadow jumped and paled slightly. Severus slammed his palms against his desk. "I don't know who you think you are, boy. But I assure you, you will regret coming into my office asking questions about my personal life!"

Shadow looked like he was thinking very fast on his feet. "Sir, I don't believe I properly introduced myself! My name is Shadow Remus Lupin-Black...Sir, I'm your son."

Severus' anger deflated. "I thought he died..." he muttered softly to himself.

"No, sir," Shadow took a bold step forward. "From what Mama told me and from what I know, Voldemort came to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's house while they were babysitting me. You see, sir, I was once thought to be Harry Potter. The very bane of your existance. I just thought you'd like to meet me, sir. However, I do not wish you to try and replace my Daddy. You hurt my Mama, and I can't forgive that. As such, I still think you're a right git...and a greasy one at that...good day." Shadow nodded once to Severus, turned on his heel, and strolled out the door leaving a stunned Severus behind him.

**A/N: 18 of 22! Yay! Um, so yeah...REVIEW! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Nineteen

The rest of the school year passed rather quickly for Shadow and his newfound family. Ron and Hermione had taken the news surprisingly well, as did the rest of the school. Except Slytherin, of course. Hermione commented on how his real looks suited his personality much more than his old looks. Ron snickered and placed his elbow on of Shadow's head stating he didn't believe how short he was now. Shadow blushed at both comments and told Ron to "shut it" with a friendly smile.

Shadow was now sitting on the train with Ron and Hermione on the way back to King's Cross. Shadow couldn't help but wonder where he and his family would stay. His Mama and Daddy had been rather quiet about where they would live and that worried him a tad.

"So, Harry," Ron said, chewing on a bit of a chocolate frog. "Are you gonna come over to the Burrow this summer?"

Shadow looked at Ron with an annoyed look. "Ron, what did you call me?"

Ron looked at Shadow blankly for a second then smacked himself on the forehead. "Oops...sorry, mate. I'm just so used to calling you Harry."

Shadow smiled. "It's fine, Ron. It depends on what Mama and Dad say." Honestly, Shadow didn't want to go anywhere this summer. He just wanted to spend time with his parents.

"Shadow, what's Professor Lupin really like? I'll bet he's an absolute _genius_! I just wish he hadn't retired this year. But, I guess he has a good reason, right? How do you feel about having your parents back? I'll bet your positvely thrilled! Even if they weren't who you thought, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy!" Shadow ended up tuning Hermione out. He loved the girl like a sister, but, truthfully the girl talked a bit too much for Shadow's taste.

When the girl finally stopped asking questions, Shadow decided to give her an answer. "I'm really happy Hermione. You have no idea." He gave her a smile and went back to staring out the window.

An hour later, the train pulled into the station and the students milled onto the platform. Shadow, with his new height being so tiny-even smaller than the first years-caused him to be jostled every which way by the crowd of people. Shadow kept on stumbling and staggering as person after person shoved him out of their way. Suddenly, Shadow lost his footing and fell onto the ground. He was about to be trampled by the crowd and covered his face with his arms. He glanced up and noticed a big black dog charging through the throng of people only to stop and stand over him protectively, growling and snapping at anyone who came to close to stepping on Shadow.

"Padfoot!" Remus called. He saw the dog standing over Shadow. Remus attached a collar and leash to Padfoot. "Sorry everybody." Remus apologized to the slightly terrified crowd. "I sent my dog to sniff out my son. I guess the dog thought he was in danger." Remus shrugged, tugged Padfoot off of Shadow and helped his son stand. Shadow instantly clung onto Remus. Several onlookers aw'd at the sight. They then dispersed as though nothing had happened.

Shadow tugged on Remus' sleeve. When he got his attention he said, "I don't like being so short, Mama."

Remus sighed. "I know, Shadow. That, you can blame on me. I'm only 5'6"."

"Will I get taller?" Shadow truely looked worried.

"Well, with your father's-" Remus spat the word. "genes, I would say, yes. You might end up taller than me, but, you were also severely malnorished by the Dursleys. I do hope you grow, though. You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you on the ground."

Shadow smiled. "Can we go home now?"

Remus smiled softly down at his son and nodded. He kept a strong hold on Shadow, picked up Padfoot, and Apparated. When they landed, Remus put Padfoot down who instantly transformed into Sirius and began inspecting Shadow.

"Shadow, are you ok? Nobody stepped on you, did they? Are you hurt?" Sirius spun Shadow around to get a full 180 inspection.

"Daddy!" Shadow laughed. "I'm ok!"

Sirius sighed happily. He stood and looked around. He gasped in shock. "Remus...you stayed in our apartment?"

Remus smiled softly and nodded. "I couldn't leave, no matter how much I may have wanted."

Shadow looked around. Randomly getting some hazy memories of his infant home. "Where's my room, Mama?"

Both Sirius and Remus smiled. "Follow us," Sirius said.

Shadow waited for his parents to go ahead of him and followed eagerly. They stopped outside a door at the very end of the hallway. Remus smiled back at him and turned the door knob. Remus and Sirius stepped to the side and allowed Shadow to walk into his room. Shadow stepped inside slowly and gazed around him in awe. It was just as it had been twelve years ago. There was still his crib, changing table, a rocking chair, his baby toys, and his baby blanket. All around the walls was a magical painting of a field filled with magical creatures. Shadow walked up to his crib where the baby blanket was and grabbed it out of the crib. He ran his hands over the cotton and buried his face in it. It smelled clean, with a hint of chocolate and peppermint. Both of his parents distinct scents.

He turned around to see both of his parents watching him. He couldn't say anything. Remus stepped forward. "We have a bed in storage. It's a full sized mattress and we'll move it in here tonight and remove the baby furniture. We have a white bedding set that will change to any color or color scheme you want. If you want, you can repaint the walls..."

Shadow stared at his Mama in shock. "Repaint it? No! I love it!" He ran up and hugged his parents at the same time. "I'll help you move out the furniture but...leave the rocking chair? I've always enjoyed sitting in them. Especially if I'm sick or tired."

Sirius chuckled. "That's my fault. If your Mama was sleeping when you woke up in the middle of the night, I would come in here and rock you for hours. Even after you were asleep, I'd stay and rock you in that chair."

Shadow blushed and smiled. He then ducked his head as Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately. Something he saw made his eyes light up and he dove for it. He came back up clutching a stuffed wolf in his hand.

"You still love that thing." Remus chuckled affectionately. "I could've lined up ten of the same stuffed wolf and you could've picked out yours in an instant. Do you remember what you used to call it?" Shadow shook his head. Remus smiled fondly. "I do believe you used to call him 'Shd'owpa.'" Shadow blinked up at him, clearly not able to decipher it. "Shadowpaw." Remus clarified.

Shadow looked down at the white wolf, confused. Remus smiled and flipped the wolf over. There, on its left forepaw, was a little black dot. Shadow smiled and gave the wolf a squeeze. "Well," Sirius stated. "Let's get this stuff shrunk and put in the closet, shall we?"

An hour and a half later found Shadow standing in the middle of his more adult room. Replacing the crib was a bed with grass green and sky blue bedding to match the walls, along the another wall was a desk so he could do his summer homework, a bookshelf stood vigil near the door, next to his bed was a nightstand, and in the same corner was his rocking chair. Shadow smiled and glanced around him. Then, he did the one thing every child does when they get their "big kid" bed. He ran up, climbed onto his bed, and started jumping.

"Awww, look at that, Puppy. Our little boy is all grown up." Remus smirked in good humor as Sirius began to laugh at their son's antics.

Shadow paled at the look on Remus' face and the fact that Sirius was laughing at him. He instantly slid off of the bed and stood with his head bowed. "I'm sorry I jumped on the bed, Mama. Please don't be mad."

Remus' face dropped and Sirius stopped laughing. "Shadow...I was just making a joke..."

Shadow's head snapped up, eyes hopeful. "Really? You aren't mad?"

Remus and Sirius both crouched down in front of their son. "No," they both said. Sirius continued, "No, Shadow-boy, we aren't mad. We could never be mad at you."

**A/N: 19 of 22! :D Yeah...Review, I don't have much to say. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty

The summer went by almost too quickly for the family and it was soon two days before Shadow's fourteenth birthday. Remus sat in his and Sirius' room flipping through old photo albums of Shadow. He sighed as he realized how much of Shadow's life he missed out on.

Sirius came in and wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Beautiful, don't beat yourself up. Shadow's back now and that's what matters! And, you know...I'm back, too." Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck and nipped lightly. Sirius smirked in satisfaction as Remus moaned and titled his head to the side. Sirius stopped and clasped Remus' hands. "Remus, for the first time in thirteen years, I'm truely happy again. I have you and my son back. Remus, what I'm about to do is something I should've done on our Halloween date all those years ago, but I chickened out. Remus John Lupin..." Sirius sank down onto the floor, poised on one knee. "Will you be my beloved bonded?" Sirius presented the ring.

Remus was sure he was doing an amazing impression of a fish, but he didn't care. "Yes," he whispered, completely shocked. "Yes, Sirius Orion Black. Nothing would make me happier!" Sirius then slid the ring onto Remus' finger. Sirius then stood up and swept the shorter man in his arms, bridal style and kissed him flush on the mouth.

A knock on the door had Remus out of Sirius' arms in a heartbeat. "Come in, little one!" Remus called, slightly breathless.

Shadow walked in, looking slightly green around the gills. Remus immediately went into "Mummy Mode" and rushed up to his son. He felt Shadow's forehead and hissed at the temperature of it. "Shadow, I want you to go into the living room and lay on the couch. That way, I can keep an eye on you." Shadow nodded and shuffled towards the door. Before Remus and Sirius could register what happened, Shadow doubled over and puked, right in the door way. Remus looked at Sirius who nodded and rushed into the kitchen to run a rag underneath cold water for Shadow. Remus proceeded to rub Shadow's back and lead him to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Shadow moaned.

Remus bent over and kissed his fevered forhead. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cub." Remus summoned a waste basket from the bathroom and set it by the couch. "I'm gonna go clean up that mess, love." Remus kissed Shadow once more and left.

Sirius walked into the living room and placed the cold rag on his son's head. "Do you want anything, Cub?" Sirius asked as he ran a hand through Shadow's hair. Shadow shook his head in the negative. "Hey...Cub?" Shadow looked up at him with fever hazed eyes. "I proposed to your Mama. He said yes."

Shadow beamed. "That's great, Dad!"

Remus came back out, however, you could hardly see him behind the stack of books the man was carrying. Sirius rushed forward before the stack fell and caught them. "I feel like we've done this before," Remus chuckled as Sirius handed him half the stack.

Sirius rolled his eyes and inspected the top book on his stack. "'Cures for Unheard of Maladies'? Remus, Shadow probably has a cold."

Remus shook his head. "No, he showed no symptoms yesterday, it's not a cold."

"Mama, really, I'm fine. Don't worry abou-" Shadow however, couldn't finish his sentence as he grabbed the bucket and puked again.

Remus snorted. "Yeah, Shadow, you're about as fine as Dad is when he has fleas."

Sirius came up behind Remus and muttered in his ear. "Remus, you need to rest up, the full moon is in two nights."

Remus sat ramrod straight. Then bolted to his and Sirius' bedroom. He came back with all of the books he owned on Magical Creatures. He flicked his wand and all of the books flipped to the werewolf section.

"Mama?" Shadow asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Love," Remus sighed. "There's something about me that you don't know." Shadow cocked his head to the side. "Cub, I'm a werewolf."

Shadow stared at him and blinked. "What does that have to do with anything? I still love you, Mama."

Remus smiled at Shadow. "I know you do, Shadow-boy." He turned his attention back to the books. "Ah-ha! Here it is. 'Children born with lycanthropy will not experience their first transformation until the first full moon of their fourteenth year of life. Two days prior to this first change is accompanied by high fevers and vomiting as the body is attempting to fight of the lycan blood that started flowing through the child's veins.'" The three sat quietly for a moment. "I need to inform Albus of this turn of events." Remus got up and Flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Dad?" Shadow called softly. "Does Mama hate me now or something?"

Sirius walked over to his son and crouched down. "No, Shadow, he doesn't hate you. He just realizes that a young werewolf will need help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well, if I know your Mama, he's going to find a way to work at Hogwarts again, so that way he'll be with you during transformations. And, if he's working there, I'll be able to live there, so I can be with you, too."

"But, isn't that dangerous!" Shadow's eyes had bugged out to the size of saucers.

"No," Sirius chuckled. "As long as I'm in Padfoot's form, I'll be safe."

"What about my friends?" Shadow truely looked worried.

"Well, maybe I can help them become Animagi so they can run with the real Shadowpaw." Sirius smiled as he ran a hand through his son's hair.

Remus came back, covered in soot. "Everything is taken care of," Remus beamed. "How about some orange juice and some nice broth, baby?" Remus all but cooed to his sick son.

Shadow blushed but secretly liked being fussed over by his parents. "Sure." His parents smiled and went to fetch him what he needed. Shadow smiled as he snuggled into the couch. People finally cared.

**A/N: 20 of 22! Who's getting excited? :D Review!:D**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty-One

"It _hurts_, Mama!" Shadow screamed as his bones distorted and cracked. Even with the Wolvesbane Potion, the first transformation was always the hardest.

"I know, Shadow-boy." Remus grunted and his eyes watered because of the pain. "Trust me, I know." The two werewolves and a big black dog were safely behind a large multitude of locking charms and silencing spells in their apartment.

Padfoot whimpered as he watched his fiance and son scream in agony. Finally, it stopped and two wolves took the place of the humans that had once been there. The larger one, obviously Moony, had sandy colored fur and beautiful amber eyes. Shadow, or as Remus and Sirius dubbed his wolf form, Shadowpaw was small, runt like even as a werewolf. Shadowpaw was smaller than Sirius even, though Sirius knew in time Shadowpaw may end up slightly bigger than him. Shadowpaw lived up to his name. He was a beautiful wolf, all black with stunning blue eyes.

Moony crept forward towards Shadowpaw. Surprisingly to Padfoot, Moony bared his teeth. Padfoot knew the potion took at least five minutes in this form to fully begin to function. Shadowpaw whimpered and layed on his back, exposing his neck to Moony. An obvious display of submitance.

Padfoot growled low in his throat. "_Moony!_" Padfoot called to his fiance telepathically, as they were able to do in this form. Moony's amber eyes bore into Sirius' "_Shadowpaw is your cub!_"

"_My cub is of human flesh!_" Moony snarled.

"_Shadowpaw is your cub, Moony! Your mate wouldn't lie to you. Smell the pup. He is yours._" Padfoot sat on his haunches and waited. He watched as Moony began to sniff the still submissive Shadowpaw. Padfoot sighed in relief when Moony began to nuzzle and lick Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw, terrified of Moony after the display of dominance, slunk on his belly towards Padfoot and hid underneath him, shaking. Moony cocked his head."_Mate, why does my cub fear me?_"

Padfoot moved so that Shadowpaw was no longer underneath him. Padfoot attempted to communicate with Shadowpaw, but all he heard were whimpers, that could almost sound like a baby's cry. "_Why can't I communicate with him, Moony?_" Padfoot was worried something had happened to Shadow's mind during the transformation.

"_The cub is a newborn._" Moony stated matter-of-factly.

"_Newborn? But how? The boy has had fourteen years of life._" Padfoot was exceedingly confused.

"_In human years, yes._" Moony stated, crawling forward on his belly in order to get close to his cub without scaring him. "_However, this is his first transformation. Thus, he is a newborn in mind until the moon falls._"

Padfoot gently pushed Shadowpaw forward, towards Moony. "_How long will this last, Moony?_"

"_He shall retain his newborn state of mind for a year of transformations. As a human newborn advances, as will my cub._" Moony took Shadowpaw by the scruff of the neck and settled him down next to him, wrapping around the pup protectively. Moony grimanced. "_The potion is starting to work, Mate._"

"_One more question, then, Moony. Will the potion work on Shadowpaw at all?_" Padfoot shifted from paw to paw.

"_No. Not until his thirteenth transformation._" And, like that, Moony's mind was replaced by Remus' "_Well, what'd I miss, Puppy?_"

Padfoot sighed. "_It's a long story, Beautiful._" He groaned as he laid down next to Remus on the opposite side of Shadowpaw. Padfoot grinned in a dog sort of way and flicked his tail over Shadowpaw's nose. He kept on doing it until Shadowpaw started biting at it playfully, making cute little playful growling noises. However, Shadowpaw never moved from where he was laying. Padfoot stopped playing with Shadowpaw and licked his face in a parental gesture. Padfoot then began to explain what Moony told him.

"_So, we can't communicate with him?_" Remus questioned, staring down at the pup who was watching him avidly.

"_You can try, Beautiful. But it's as effective as having a full blown conversation with a newborn baby._"

Remus nodded then stood up and walked to the other side of the living room. Shadowpaw started whining and Remus heard that it did indeed sound like a baby crying whenever Remus probed his mind. "_Shadowpaw,_" the werewolf pup looked up. "_Come to Mama._" Shadowpaw blinked and attempted to stand on very shaky puppy legs. He was about to fall when Padfoot caught him by the scruff of the neck and set him right. Shadowpaw then took his first tentative step forward. All the while, Remus and Padfoot were remembering when they first taught Shadow to walk.

Remus had gone to the other side of the room while Sirius stayed over with Shadow. Remus coaxed the boy to stand and before the baby could balance himself, he started to fall over. Had it not been for Sirius catching hold of his hand, he would've landed on his bottom.

Remus was snapped out of his memory when he felt Shadowpaw nuzzle him. The pup yawned, an adorable sound to the two adults. The pup curled up between his Mama and Dad and fell asleep. Remus and Padfoot shrugged and laid down on opposite sides of the cub, deciding to follow Shadowpaw's brilliant example.

**A/N: 21 of 22! Eh...I'm tired! I don't think I'm gonna update the last chapter tonight. *ducks bricks thrown at her* Ok! Put down the bricks! Wait...are those flame throwers? :O Alright, I'm uploading, I'm uploading! I hope you liked the insight of the full moon! :D Review!:D**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was odd for Shadow to think about all that had transpired in just a years time. He was happy that it happened though. He was even happier when he was told that while he was in his wolf form, he would have an infant's state of mind for a year. He found this gave his parents time to do things they didn't get to with him; a second chance at raising him, if you will. He had decided to not tell Ron and Hermione. He felt that it should be a family thing. And, as much as he loved Ron and Hermione, they weren't family.

It was very weird to go around the school and everyone know his identity. He wasn't Harry Potter, boy-who-lived anymore. No, now he was Shadow Remus Lupin-Black, smartest and most devious boy in their year.

Both of his parents were proud of that. However, his Mama could've done without his mischief and Sirius could've gone without the smarts. Sirius was always proven wrong by both his husband and son, and quite frankly, he felt like a right idiot whenever he opened his mouth around them. But, he loved the brainiacs anyway.

Shadow wasn't sure if it was discovering he was the offspring of two men, or if it was seeing his Mama and Dad together, but Shadow was one-hundred percent sure he was gay.

Shadow was contemplating his newfound sexuality when he felt an arm shoot out and pull him into an alcove. He stared up at the person and sighed when he realized it was Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Shadow sighed. He didn't like how short he was compared to Malfoy now. Granted, he was roughly the size of a twelve year old now, but it still made him very vulnerable.

"What's your deal, Lupin-Black?" Surprisingly to Shadow, there was no malice in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your preference? Blokes or chicks?"

"Umm..." Shadow tugged at his tie, loosening it. _Did it just get hot in here?_ he thought. "Blokes, I suppose."

Malfoy smiled. "Great. I'm taking you to Hogsmead next weekend. Meet me at the Entrance Courtyard at nine o' clock tomorrow." Malfoy turned to leave. "Oh, and you can call me Draco from now on, Shadow." Draco winked and left, leaving a confused Shadow behind.

_Merlin, if I thought last year was odd, I don't even want to imagine this year!_ Shadow laughed to himself and went to find his Dad to see if Sirius wanted to help prank Remus before dinner.

**A/N: That's it! :) I hope you enjoyed it! :D Don't worry, I do have a sequel in mind. ;) As always, review. **

**Luv,**

**PGF.**


End file.
